The Dreamer
by MoonlightPr1ncess
Summary: A new case falls into the hands of the BAU.Will they solve the case before the killer strikes next?
1. Chapter 1

As she turns to look out the window a slight breeze flies by brushing her hair across her cheek. Eyes widening, she gasps, "Oh my God." The door slams behind her.

Two weeks later.

"Hotch, the team is ready." "I'll be there in a minute Emily." Hotch sat down at his desk looking at the photos he had received from a small town in Oregon.

"We can see that the unsub obviously has perfected his MO by the way everything is planned out no detail missed." "Have we ever seen this before?

As the projector flicked the new photographs on the screen a shiver went through the BAU. The images would stick in their minds forever.

Photo one: A tiny foot lies alone in the middle of congealing blood.

Photo two: A tiny hand lying next to a tiny body, bite marks covering its stomach and arms.

Photo three: A woman's stomach covered with the same bite marks.

"The unsub seems to be cannibalizing his victims. Slowly eating them, arms first."

Garcia stopped just inside the doorway, glanced over at Morgan and stepped back out when she saw the look on his face.

"Could it be another serial killer similar to Jeffery Dahmer or Albert Fish? Some mentally ill individuals obsess about eating others and the percentage of those who do are not always diagnosed with it until its too late. In fact…" A pad of paper flies into Reid's lap. "Enough, Reid! Geez, anyone ever tell you that you can be really creepy sometimes?" Morgan shook his head. " Ok Hotch, when are we heading over there?"

Hotch looked around at his team. "We'll meet in an hour. And yes, Garcia, you are coming too." Garcia flushed lightly then turned out of the doorway. I think I'll need to pack some warmer clothes, she thought. And maybe a lot of coffee, looks like we're going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

The jet lands on a small airstrip. They look around out the windows. "Where exactly are we, Hotch?" Garcia replies, "We are at the little airport in Creswell, Oregon. We're only.." She pauses, typing on her laptop. "Two and a half hours from Portland."

JJ and Emily start to get their baggage together and roll their eyes almost simultaneously at Reid who was looking through visitors brochures.

"Come on boy-wonder. We've got a bad guy to catch." Reid jumps up grabs his shoulder bag and waits for Morgan to squeeze past Rossi. "Hey sugar, you better wait for me out there, don't anything to happen to my sweet mama now would we?" Morgan says as he grabs Garcia's bags.

Meanwhile, in house only 3 blocks from the airstrip was a pair of brown eyes watching their every move.

The air was cool and crisp; the leaves had not yet begun to change. Climbing roses twisted and turned gracefully around the front porch posts. An old tire swing creaked as it swayed with the breeze. Dew glistened on the morning grass. A peaceful morning even to those unknowingly hiding the horror striking the town. Footsteps echoed through the vents. She could hear them coming closer to the door. Praying this time she would die, the tears fell silently down her checks. The door opens slowly, "Good Morning. I hope you slept well. I have a new surprise for you Terri." Terri opened her eyes, blinking at the bit of light peering in. "No..NO! Please leave my son alone. Do what you want to me..but leave him alone." Falling to her knees she pleaded. "No Terri, he's mine now. You'll see, he likes me, ha wants to be just like me." The child looked over at his mother scrunched down on the floor. "Bye-bye Mommy, I gets to see you go to heaben!" She looked up with tears flooded her face. "Casey, no, no please… don't…. you need to go." Waving her hands at him in an effort to get him to leave. "He's only four years old, please don't make him do this."As she looked up once more, she screamed as the mallet came down onto head."Now, Casey lets send Mommy to Heaven. See her hand?" The little boys picks up his mothers hand carefully. "Take a little bite. Really hard now, and don't worry she won't cry."


	3. Chapter 3

An empty suitcase lies on the floor, clothes scattered around it. The door opened just enough for him to look inside. "Honey, are you home? I'm sorry I was late..trouble at the office again…..I.."He stop inside the room looks down at the deep blue shirt he was sure she had worn that morning. "Sarah? Casey? Where are you?" He stops to open the bathroom door. "Oh my God…." He falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face. The words written on his mirror, echoing the thoughts in his mind. _He's got them._

"911, How may we help you?" The dispatcher asks, while typing in the address connected to the phone number. "This is Deputy Janson. My wife and son are gone. They've been taken." "Sir, how do you know their gone? Maybe they're out someplace. A friends house or a neighbor?" No! Listen to me! I know whats happening, I'm working on the case here in town please, just send the FBI to my house NOW!" "Alright sir, please hold on while I patch us through"

"This is Aaron Hotcher." As the dispatcher relays the message his face pales. "Yes we'll be right there."

"We're going to need two cruisers immediately." Hotch looks at his team. "They've taken the deputies wife and son. It's been 10 hours. And there's a note on the bathroom mirror."

On the drive to the Jansons house Reid began pointing out interesting things out the window. "Wow, is the school here new?" The Sheriff looked back at him in the rearview mirror. "Uh, yes Doctor Reid. Is that important?" " Oh no, I was just trying to calculate how many people have recently moved into the area by the size of the schools."

Sheriff Lowery looked over at Prentiss. "Is he serious?" Emily nodded. "He really is our super genius. Just don't get him started on facts and statistics." Lowery smiled. "Gosh that sounds quite a bit like my daughter. She's always doing that herself. I actually was wishing she was in town but with all of this going on I'm glad she's away at school." Emily smiled back, "Where is she going to school at Sheriff Lowery?" "Julliard, my baby is at Julliard. I always knew she was really good on that dang violin but sheesh."Shaking his head in almost disbelief, he stops, looks at both Reid and Emily. "I'd like to get this guy before she comes back here." "Of course, is this the deputy's house?" They pull into the driveway of a blue house with gray shutters. "Yes, they were trying to fix it up."

Inside Deputy Janson was sitting on the couch with Hotch and Morgan. " I know we were having a few problems but I didn't expect her to be leaving me." Janson was explaining the suitcase to the team. "She found out I had an affair with a colleague about a month ago. We decided to get counseling and have been going once a week since then."

"Reid can you go upstairs with the deputy and see what you think of the message."

Upstairs another deputy was standing guard. "Doctor Reid? I was told to let you decipher the message. Is this guy serious?"

Reid stepped into the bathroom. The message on the mirror said

…._She will pay for you…and he will be mine…_

"Uh Hotch, I get the feeling this is more personal than we thought." Turning to the Sheriff, "Did the others have similar messages?"

"I believe the first one only said ,_ I have them and they will be mine, _ the second said, _She is going to be the best. _

"Is there anything or anyone that connects the victims to each other?" "No, they all had different jobs, lived in slightly separate communities, had a different daycare, everything." Reid sat back down in the chair. "Deputy Janson, what about the other men, did they have anything in common when you were interviewing them?"

Janson walked around his couch a few times then sat down. "They all had different lives, different schools as far as we can tell nothing that connects."

Casey looks as his moms hand covered in tiny bites. "Is mommy in heban now?" "Yes Casey, don't you worry now she'll be fine."Wiping the blood off of the little boys' hands and mouth."Lets go clean up for dinner." Looking down, "I told you, but you didn't listen to me. Lets see how well your husband listens." With a small smile and humming a little tune."Casey are you ready for dinner? Go sit at the table."

_I see them lying. I hear them lying. I know they don't keep that promise. I will have my revenge. I will take the FBI agent next. Maybe the little blonde. She has a little boy at home. One day he'll lie to her too._

"Someone call 911! I found a body!! Hurry I think he's still breathing!"

"Mommy..m..o..mm..yy…"Casey gasps out his last tiny breath.

"Agent Hotchner? We've found another one. I think this one is even worse."

As the team prepares itself for another brutal scene, a message comes up on the computers in the station.

_I see you. I hear you. I will have you. And you will be mine._

They all stop and look at each other. Garcia looks at her computer screen and shudders. " M-morgan? I think our …ah…he's put pictures up…" He rushes over and turns her head. "Don't look baby girl, just don't look."

_Sarah Janson, lying on a bench in the playground, with Casey on her lap his mouth is on her hand, showing that the tiny bites were from him._

"We now know for certain our unsub lives in this area and knows it quite well. How else could they move two bodies into a public place with this many cops in this neighborhood?"

"I believe we have to set up a press interview and give the locals a profile."

"Now listen closely, this profile is different from those we have encountered before. Usually in this kind of situation it is a white male mid to late 30's with feelings of incompetence. Unlike the others who usually give in to cannibalism, he has perfected it to an art. We also believe he may have a female accomplice. Men are not usually apt to eating children but if they are trying to impress their coconspirator they will. Look for someone unhappy in their job, feels emasculated, possibly works in a field around children but not one up to their standards of "good enough"." "Sir? What if we can't find him?" a sergeant asks.

"He will find another victim by tonight. We must act fast. Go to every home with a woman and children at home. And Hurry!"

At each home they were welcomed in to search. They explained that the unsub knew how to get in and stay hidden until they were alone, so if there was somewhere else to go to do so. Soon the entire little town had almost no one left.


	4. Chapter 4

_I wonder if they know it's me. Probably not, since they've told me to "evacuate". Ha! What a joke the FBI has become. They pride themselves on being the best. Lets see how they feel about her._

"JJ, can you check on that last house? I want to make sure that they leave before the unsub comes through here, if he hasn't already." Hotch leans onto the black explorer with a sigh.

She walks to the door and knocks softly. Looking around to see if anything is out of place, she knocks again. "Ma'am? Are you still in there?" She glances over to see what the rest of the team is doing. Morgan is pointing out various footpaths between houses and streets, while Reid and Emily are getting other families to leave quickly and quietly.

She sighs, "It's up to me." Knocking a little harder, hoping someone will answer. The door opens barely. "Yes? Can I help you?" A low voice whispers out. "We need everyone to leave quietly. I thought they had already talked to someone in this home."

The door opens a little wider. "Oh my, but I can't possibly make it upstairs to get my medication to leave. I'm waiting for my son to get home, then I'll go." JJ stopped once more to glance at her co-workers, keeping back a light sigh, she looked at the woman. " I can help you if you'll tell me where it is." She steps into the doorway and looks around the room. "It's upstairs in the bathroom mirror. It says, Judith Miller on it."

JJ starts up the stairs. The house is very quiet aside from the light music coming from somewhere in the living room.

_*……Lay your head on my shoulder….whisper in my ear…..Darling……*_

"While you get those dear I'll tell your friends out there that your helping me." Judith turns around slowly closing and locking the front door. _This was easier than I thought_.

JJ stopped when she thought she had heard a noise from downstairs. "Ma'am? Are you alright down there?" Hearing just the song coming up from below, she shook her head, _Probably can't even hear me. _She paused at a light yellow door marked "washroom". Smiling, she opened the door.

_Two hours earlier:_

"You….you…you can't call me anymore….I told you…. it was over…. They…they… found my wife and son today…"sobbing on the phone, Deputy Janson hung up before collapsing once more.

_Over?Over! He thinks it's over .We'll see. Maybe I should give Henry Meyers a call….see how he's holding up…Maybe he'll want to re-kindle the ole flame..._


End file.
